Ella sólo es mía
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Ya no podía seguir engañandome, seis años lo había hecho, pero era hora de afrontar las consecuencias... debía regresar al Valle de la Paz... pues ante todo, Ella sólo es mía...


**Bonjour, hein je suis retourné... **

**Bueno ya basta del francés, eh regresado después de mucho tiempo de ausencia... espero no me hayan extrañado... aunque sinceramente no lo creo... pero bueno, esta vez traigo ante ustedes la continuación del fic "MI PRIMER AMOR"... nunca creí que lo haría, pero mi inspiración brotó después de estra mucho tiempo enterrada... espero lo disfruten...**

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

Seis años… ya habían pasado seis años desde que me hice cargo de la aldea, los recuerdos siguen ahí:

_-Yo creí que tú me ibas a esperar-Una lágrima brotó de su bello ojo izquierdo deslizándose por su pómulo hasta su mejilla._

_-Ya no sigas-Pidió limpiándose la lágrima, alcance a notar que todavía traía puesto el collar del yin al igual que yo. _

_-Maestra Tigresa-Hablé volteando a verla-quiero decirle que renuncio a mí título de Guerrero Dragón-ella se sorprendió ante eso._

_-Creí que te quedarías-Dijo todavía sorprendida._

_-Yo también lo creí-Ella tragó grueso-hasta luego maestra Tigresa-me reverencié y regresé a la aldea…_

Ya no podía seguir engañándome, necesitaba regresar al Valle de la Paz, quizás ella no cumplió su promesa, pero yo tampoco cumplí las mías.

Me levanté de mi lugar donde siempre observaba como todos regaban y cortaban el bambú que ahí se sembraba… fui a mi casa, abrí la puerta y ahí se encontraban mi hijo y Bing Quing.

-¡Papá!-Vino corriendo hacia mí sonriendo, lo cargue alzándolo al aire, era tierno y sobre todo mi orgullo.

-Amor se acercó a mí y me beso-¿por qué llegaste tan temprano?, ven vamos a comer-me extendió la silla con la comida que ya estaba sobre la mesa.

-De hecho es que quiero hablar contigo a solas-Ella mando a Tao a jugar con sus primos.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-Se sentó a un lado mío tomando mí pata derecha.

-Debo decirte que volveré al Valle de la Paz-Se exaltó levantándose de la silla.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-Estaba nerviosa-¿y a qué?

-Mi verdadero amor se encuentra ahí-Le confesé, unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, me dolió verla así, pues yo había sido el causante de que se ilusionara conmigo y tuviera un hijo.

-¡Pero yo te amo!-Estalló en llanto, estaba dolido, pero pues nada se podía hacer, yo partiría para poder recuperarla.

-Lose, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecido contigo, no solo estuviste conmigo siempre, sino que me diste también un hijo, que es mi gran orgullo-La abracé en un estúpido intento de que entendiera que era lo mejor.

-¡Vete!-Gritó sacándome de la casa-¡y nunca más vuelvas!

Fui rumbo a la casa de Fo… se encontraba jugando con su hijo Wan.

-Fo-Llamé, él dejó de jugar y vino conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa Po?-Me preguntó interesado por la inesperada visita.

-Quiero que seas el nuevo líder de la aldea-Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque volveré al Valle de la Paz-Sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Por ella?-Asentí orgulloso-voy a extrañarte-me abrazó.

-Y yo a ti hermano-

-Espero que seas feliz de nuevo-Corté el abrazo-gracias-después de eso partí rumbo al Valle.

* * *

Sus palabras resonaban como eco en mi cabeza:

_-¿Sabías que estar lejos de ti era un tormento?, no poder abrazarte, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo ni el sabor de tus labios-_

Ya habían pasado seis años, pero aún no lograba olvidarlo, quizás si Yuga no hubiera llegado cuando estuve sola no me hubiera casado, Po y yo seríamos felices en este momento…

_-Aún lo conservas-Dijo asombrado al ver mi collar del yin que todavía conservaba._

El viento golpea mi cara, se siente bien, es tranquilizador y me ayuda a armonizar con el universo… paz interior… paz que mi padre logró después de cincuenta años y que Po logro en tres días, ¡y a tan corta edad!, sonreí por la mención.

Me levanté del Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial para dirigirme a las barracas para dormir, la luna estaba en su mejor punto, igual que ese día en que Po y yo nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma…

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a tocar la tierra dando paso al amanecer y con ello a un nuevo día, corría lo más rápido que podía para llegar rápido… cuando llegó a la entrada del Valle se detuvo y comenzó a caminar, pasó por el lugar que antes había sido el restaurante de su padre, un aire de melancolía se respiraba ahí… los aldeanos lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Guerrero Dragón?-Murmuró el dueño del puesto de manzanas, todos los aldeanos asintieron.

A poner el pie en el primer escalón comenzó a correr, no podía perder más tiempo, seis años habían sido más que suficientes… Entró por la arena de exhibición, donde recibió el título de Guerrero Dragón, subió hasta el Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros, abrió las puertas, ahí estaba un tigre blanco leyendo un pergamino, vestía un atuendo parecido al de Tigresa, sólo que completamente negro y con una faja de color blanco alrededor de la cintura…

-¡¿Y Tigresa?!-Habló captando su atención quien al verlo enrollo el pergamino.

-No se encuentra panda-Dijo cortantemente.

-No me mientas Tigre-Ambos echaban humo por los ojos con solo mirarse.

-No tienes permitido pasar-

-La única que puede decidir eso es Tigresa-

-Como su esposo, yo también puedo hacerlo-

-Yo soy el Guerrero Dragón-Yuga sonrió maliciosamente.

-No, tú renunciaste al título después de hacerla llorar-Po miró hacia abajo arrepentido de lo que había hecho esa vez, pero luego sonrío cínicamente.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron que no se debe escuchar conversación que te corresponden?-Yuga frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula, estaba furioso, estaba harto del pando, Tigresa siempre que podía lo mencionaba y cuando dormía abrazándola, tenía que reprimir sus ganas de romper algo al oír como siempre decía en sueños "Po te amo", tenía que deshacerse de él.

Po intento caminar rumbo a la arena de combate, pero en menos de cuatro segundos Yuga estaba delante de él evitándole el paso.

Sonrió-eres rápido-Yuga adopto una sonrisa altanera-pero te falta mucho por aprender-en menos de un parpadeo Po desapareció, Yuga estaba desorientado como sorprendido…

Estaba en la arena de combate observándola, seguía igual de hermosa, meditaba, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, vestía una ropa parecida a la que Shifu usaba cuando fue ascendido para dirigir el Palacio de Jade.

-Tigresa-Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por la voz que le hablaba.

-¡Po!-Se levantó y lo abrazó, estaba contenta por volver a verlo-¿por qué viniste?-preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos verde jade de los cuales seguía enamorada.

-Por ti-Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de ella.

-Pero creí que me odiabas-Po rio ante el comentario.

-¿Cómo crees?-Ella estaba asombrada-moriría sí algún día esa idea cruzara por mi mente-Tigresa colocó su pata izquierda atrás del cuello de Po, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, sólo unos centímetros más…

-¡Oye panda!-Habló Yuga desde el centro de la arena interrumpiendo el momento y ocasionando que se separaran un poco sonrojados, Po se dirigió al centro de la arena-no permito que le hagas esas muestras de cariño a mi esposa-Po arrugo el entrecejo, estaba molesto.

-Pues déjame decirte algo tigre-Dijo Po encarándolo-¡Ella sólo es mía!-Exclamo haciendo que Tigresa se sonrojara.

-Po-Hablo en sus pensamientos.

-Yo fui quien le sembró en su vientre vida-Dijo orgulloso Yuga.

-Al igual que yo con Bing Quing en mi aldea, pero déjame decirte que yo soy el dueño de su amor y de sus besos-Yuga endureció la mandíbula-ella sólo es mía aunque no quieras… ella sólo es mía aunque te duela, yo sigo siendo el dueño de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamientos… tu sólo estás viviendo de mentiras…-Yuga apretó los puños, hasta que luego una idea cruzo por su mente.

-Resolvamos esto como guerreros, tengamos un combate-Po asintió gustoso del reto-si yo gano tú te irás y jamás volverás-Tigresa como encargada del Palacio debía detenerlos, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no.

-Pero si yo gano, el que se irá serás tú-Dijo Po, Yuga asintió, aceptando así la condición.

Yuga rompió su playera dejando ver sus bien formado abdomen y pecho a comparación de Po, tomó una postura normal igual que Po, Yuga saltó para posicionarse en el techo del salón de entrenamiento… salto para caer en forma recta con el puño izquierdo adelantado, con la intención de darle con todo su peso… Po se hizo a un lado para con las palmas juntas golpearlo en las costillas aventándolo a diez metros de distancia, Yuga estaba sorprendido y un poco adolorido, nadie nunca había logrado esquivar ese ataque.

Se levantó y corrió a toda velocidad para poder darle una patada voladora, Po hizo una rotación de ciento ochenta grados a la derecha para tomar velocidad y darle un codazo directo a la cara, Yuga cayó de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza por la fuerza de Po… comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, un golpe más y Po lo acabaría.

Yuga sonrió maliciosamente, Po alzó una ceja confundido, con sus dos patas formo una especie de concha y gritó:

-¡Choy!-El aire esparció rápidamente el sonido por las montañas, el terreno comenzó a retumbar, los árboles se agitaban y las aves volaban… algo se aproximaba a su derecha, volteo ligeramente… la pared se rompió dando pasó a un gran rinoceronte guerrero que lo embistió hasta estrecharlo contra la pared, para luego ahí golpearlo en la cara, pecho y barriga… comenzaba a sangrar de la nariz, la nuca chocaba con cada golpe que recibía… Choy golpeó con sus nudillos directo a la sien derribándolo cual caja de rábanos…

-Gracias Choy-Dijo Yuga, Choy asintió sonriéndole.

-De nada amigo-Saltó fuera de la arena.

Tigresa estaba furiosa, Yuga había llegado muy lejos para ganar, incluso había dejado su honor a un lado con tal de derrotar a Po… Po comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad, tambaleaba, estaba desorientado, todo estaba borroso para él, no distinguía nada a su alrededor… Yuga sonrió al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus garras de su pata derecha, saltó en dirección a Po con la intención de darle un zarpazo… Tigresa saltó y con el bastón de Oogway detuvo el avance y con su pata izquierda le conectó un golpe directo al abdomen haciéndolo caer en posición fetal… fue con Po y sostuvo su equilibrio, Po sonrió al sentir el contacto de sus patas.

-Po-Le limpió con un pañuelo la sangre de la nariz, era triste verlo en esas condiciones.

-Tigresa-Ella observaba su contusión-quiero que sepas que mientras estuve en mi aldea, nunca deje de pensar en ti-una lágrima de felicidad descendió por su pómulo, le dio un beso en la mejilla para animarlo.

-Acabaló-Po reaccionó y asintió, Yuga se levantó rápidamente, cogió el bastón Bo y corrió para propinarle un golpe directo al occipucio, Po antes de llegar siquiera a su espacio de defensa alzo su brazo izquierdo que la tener el contacto con el bastón lo rompió en dos, Yuga estaba asombrado, ¿cómo logro romper el bastón sin siquiera haber hecho fuerza?

-Ocho años trabajando con herreros y agricultores hicieron que mis brazos se pusieran firmes y duros-Terminó de explicar para luego correr y propinarle un golpe directo a la cara, el golpe que usaba Mono, luego dos piquetes al nervio de los brazos, característico de Mantis, Yuga intentó darle un golpe directo al diafragma, Po hizo un bloqueo circular, cómo Grulla lo hacía, para luego estirarse y conectarle la palma de su mano izquierda directo a la nariz levantándolo un poco, particularmente parecido a lo que hacía Víbora en batalla… ahora el desorientado era Yuga, Po respiro y preparó el ataque definitivo, junto ambas manos llevándolas hacia atrás, para luego agarrar impulso adelantando el pie izquierdo en la posición de arco y flecha, al mismo tiempo que abría las palmas y conectaba el "Golpe de Fuego" en su diafragma al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba "Skadoosh", mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared agrietándola para luego caer noqueado directamente al suelo.

Tigresa estaba sorprendida de lo bien que había aplicado los movimientos de los furiosos, especialmente el suyo… Po se reverenció, pues había ganado… Volteó en dirección a Tigresa, se abrazaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, miles de recuerdos iluminaban su mente.

-Po lo siento-Habló Tigresa arrepentida por vivir una mentira, Po sonrió, no había nada por que disculparse, pues él había hecho lo mismo… Se besaron después de tanto, ¿cuántos años no desearon volver a hacerlo?... cortaron el momento.

-Tigresa quisiera hacer algo que no pude hace ocho años-Se hinco frente a ella y saco de su bolsillo "el anillo", el anillo que había permanecido guardado hace tanto, hace mucho tiempo que quiso colocárselo… Tigresa no sabía que hacer o decir, era muy sorpresivo, más que aquella vez-maestra Tigresa… quiero pedirle… ¿quisiera casarse conmigo?-lágrimas invadieron sus ojos ambarinos, Shifu estaría orgulloso de los dos al igual que el señor Ping.

-¡Sí!-Se aferró más a él y lo besó apasionadamente… la brisa del viento comenzó a relucir, las hojas de los árboles volaban a su alrededor, ¿era Oogway dándoles la bendición?, no lo sabían, lo único que sabían es que se tenían el uno al otro.

-Sólo eres mía-Le sonrió, se amaban el uno al otro y nada cambiaría eso.

-¿Volverás a ser el Guerrero Dragón?-Preguntó interesada Tigresa.

-Por supuesto mi guerrera radical, pues sólo has tres cosas que me llenan de dicha-

-¿Y cuáles son?-

-Mi hijo, el kung fu y tú- Volvierón a besarse, para luego ir adentro del Palacio de Jade y curar las heridas de Po…

**FIN**

* * *

**Esperoque les haya gustado esta continuación, ya que en el anterior AlienHeart1915 quisó matarme... jaja... beuno espero que dejen sus reviews para alentarme a continuar mi otro fic que llevara muchos más capitulos... estoy hablando de "Civilizaciones Milenarias"... bueno nos vemos... hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor: **

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
